1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to driving circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for driving a gate of a power MOS transistor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Devices that perform wireless data communication, such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone or a tablet PC, may include a DC-DC converter and a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC). A DC-DC converter is an electronic circuit which converts a source of direct current from one voltage level to another voltage level. A PMIC is an integrated circuit for managing power requirements. A switching frequency of the DC-DC converter applied to the PMIC may be increased to enable components to be lightweight and to increase battery life.
However, when the switching frequency is increased, a higher Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) noise is generated, which interferes with wireless data communication.